


Two wrongs and three rights

by JohnCheddarEgbert



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnCheddarEgbert/pseuds/JohnCheddarEgbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was just trying to find his piece of happiness, the piece he thought he deserve. He thought living the party life would help, looks like it just made it worse</p><p>Dave just wanted to hold someone instead of being held. He wanted to have the weight of someone leaning on him. </p><p>They needed each other and there we're just a grain of coffee away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. what that fuck happened last night?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, sorry. It's a little ooc so yeah...gomen?

"Hey kid, come on. Get up." You hear the words slip out the person who is next to you. You can’t really recall what happened last night. You went to a house party your best friend Viriska had invited you to. Though you don’t drink, you had decided to make an exception but drank no more than two beers, a screw-driver on the rocks, some jello shots, and a lot of weed.

You try to look at the person beside you but you can’t see jack shit without your glasses. You reach towards the small dresser next to your side of the bed and feel your glasses there. When you finally get them on you take a really good look at the person next to you. He just so happens to be a very handsome man with a sculpted jaw, dark brown eyes, short blond hair, and an amazing deep voice. He is obviously older than you seeing how you just became legal some months ago.

"Alright kid, up and at it. Thanks for last night but my wife will be here soon and I don’t want her to....you know, see us and freak out." You clearly got the message and just gave him a small nod and sat up looking around for your pants, since you clearly recall going commando to the party.

"I think you left them in the kitchen" the man said.

"Thanks" was all you said.

"What's your name kid?"

"John."

"Mike, think we can meet up again sometime?" You pause to think about it. You're clearly not in a relationship, you like sex, he's hot, and you were never really one to give a fuck when it came to situations like this. So you figured 'why the hell not?'

"Sure"

"Great!"

He grabs your phone from the small dresser near the bed. He unlocks it and you realize you should really put more security into that dreadful thing. He adds his number to your contacts and texts himself from your phone. You both now have each other’s numbers. "Don't be a stranger though, alright?" You just give him a nod and a small smile. He gives you one back.

You get up from the bed completely naked and walk over to the kitchen. You find your pants on the floor near the table. You grab then and put them on. They hang from your hips quite nicely and they just so happen to be your favorite pair of black skinnies. You're now shirtless looking for your shirt. You finally spot it flung over the top of the refrigerator. You jump up to reach it and barely touch it. It's times like this where you hate your height. Being 5'1 really sucks sometimes. Then you see an arm stretch over you and grab the shirt like nothing. Then it's time like this where you find it coming in handy. You turn around to see Mike in some tight briefs showing off his bulge.

"Thank y-" was all you were able to say before you were rudely interrupted with a kiss to the lips. You easily melt into it. He roughly shoves his tongue in your mouth. You're suddenly pinned on the refrigerator with a knee rubbing against your manhood. You like the way it was going up until he broke the kiss.

"You should really get going, she'll be here soon."

"Yeah"

You grab the shirt from his hand and look around to look for your shoes, wallet, and keys. And as if he is reading your mind once again he said, "keys and wallet are on the counter and your shoes are by the door." You put your shirt on and walk by the counter to grab your wallet and keys. As you walk to the door you notice a picture with Mike and a very attractive young lady. She had long dark brown hair, bright green eyes, and soft porcelain looking skin.

"Her names Veronica and she’s really nice and I'm sure you would get along with her if you knew her."

"Why do you cheat on her? She looks so beautiful and kind."

He sighed and said, "You're too young to understand, kid."

"It's the sex huh?"

"Yep"

You chuckle and slide your shoes on. "Thanks for last night mike."

"Anytime, John" He winks at you and you smile. You finally walk out the door and begin to walk towards the lobby. He lived in this luxurious apartment with valet parking and wonderful looking staff. You were kind of jealous of his wife. But you brushed that off. You were happy with how things were in your life. You were pulled from your thoughts when you reached the entrance of the lobby to give the funny looking guy in a red coat the ticket that represented your car. As you waited patiently for your car you noticed your phone, still in the back pocket of your pants, began ringing. Your friend Viriska was calling you. You decide to take the call seeing how she might be worried about you, wait this is Viriska we're talking about. She never worries.

"Hey." You answer her in your normally bubbly and cheery voice.

"Hello there, Johnny boy. Just calling to see if you enjoyed your night, heh if you know what I mean."

"Yes, yes I did. He was so amazing! But you’re never going to believe this!"

"What?"

"He's married! Viriska, he is married! And he's cheating on her with me. He's a good looking rich loser who cheats on a very pretty woman. I was kind of in shock when he told me his wife was going to get there soon. Maybe that's why there was a weird and different vibe than last night. But look I'm not going to get into his relation-" you were cut off once again.

"John, you're rambling again. And someone being in a relationship has never stopped you from having sex with them. What's the deal now Egbert?"

"I don't know. I just want to stop doing all this all together. It seems kind of nice to just settle down. Oh hey sorry I have to go, my car just got here and I have to get home and get ready for work. Talk to you later alright, bye."

You hang up the call and get into your car. A sky blue ‘2010 Nissan Altima’, which you had gotten for your 17th birthday from your father. You tip the valet guy with the name tag labeled 'Joe'.  

On your way home you couldn't help but think about work. You worked at a small internet cafe with your friends Tavros, Terezi, and Aradia. The four of you had met online 5 years ago during an intense game of 'Flarp'. You also met Viriska and some other friends on there, but they are on a different level of friendship. You wanted to meet up with them. The three of them had been childhood friends and all lived around each other in Wisconsin. You on the other hand, lived in Washington. They tried meeting up with you any chance they had. All 4 of you got really attached with each other and all came to one final conclusion. You would all move out one and when that time would come you guys would open up a small internet café and work side by side with each other in the big city known as L.A. All your parents thought you were all crazy, but they never put any of your thoughts or dreams down. You all knew your parents loved you. When the time finally came you had all put your savings from summer jobs and allowances together and got enough to move and open up the place. You all left the nest and went through with your dreams.

Tavros got engaged right away to his boyfriend Gamzee so they moved in together. Terezi moved with her good friend Viriska. Aradia lives with her cousin, whom she doesn’t talk about for some reason. You on the other hand moved into a small studio apartment your nana had been renting out to a former college student who you think is now married and has a family. You were told by the neighbors that he was a party animal as well and always had girls over. Until he finally knocked one up and decided to take responsibility and settle down.

The apartment was kept clean and lovely. Luckily for you, you were and only child and so was your dad. Making you the only grandson to your nana and thus her favorite. That meant ‘No rent’.

The ride home seemed to go by quick. As you got into your corresponding parking spot, your shut off your car and stayed in it to think. Think about what you’ve just done. You kind of fucked up, again. You just want to stop all these multiple night stands and get a boyfriend and settle down. Be someone like Tavros or Gamzee. They seemed happy together. They found their significant other, so why can’t you? Your last boyfriend was nice and handsome. He was your average California surfer boy, not really an asshole as movies make them seem. He was smart and had a great personality. But that wasn’t enough to keep him around. He thought of you as an experiment. You were his guinea pig and let’s face it, apparently you were a failure. Turns out he wasn’t into guys as much as he thought he was. That was a letdown, but you guys still keep in touch and got off on good terms. You feel a teardrop fall from your eye, slowly down your face and into your lap. You wipe it off and think to yourself, “c’mon John! Just keep your head up and don’t stop smiling, it will get better I promise.” and with that thought you wiped your face and got off your car and headed to your apartment.

When you opened the door, you turned on the lights to see everything as you did the night before. Dark and no one around to great you. You sighed and headed to the shower. Your showers were normally 10 or 15 minutes long. Though today you feel like you need a little more than that. It takes you 45 minutes to drag yourself out of the shower and you still feel like you need more time. But you have a job you need to attend to. You love your job and you’re sure your mood will go up as soon as you get there. You love working with the public and making new friends.

You somewhat blow dry your hair and throw on your light blue hoodie, black skinnies and an old pair of yellow converse you got a while back. You grab your keys and head out to work.  

Work was busy in the mornings and midday, at nights you guys stayed open until 11:00 pm on weekdays and on weekends it turned into a smooth jazz bar that didn’t close till3 sometimes 4 in the morning. Today you had the long shift which was from 12 in the afternoon until closing time. And with your luck it just so happens to be on a Saturday.

You park yourself in your usual parking spot and turn off the engine and sigh. You look at yourself in the mirror and tell yourself it will be a good day and give yourself a signature goofy smile. You look to your left and notice a big black flashy pimped out truck. You also happen to notice smoke coming out for the inside. It looked like it was getting hot boxed and apparently you weren’t invited. Then you see something you shouldn’t of had seen. Aradia getting off the passenger seat and waiving with a big ass grin on her face. Oh god this was gold! You get off your car and she seems to notice you.

“Oh, hey there John” she chuckles a little, “how’s it going? You got the long shift to huh?”

You stand in front of her and take a good long whiff at her.

“Aradia, were you smoking in that car?”

“Yeah, why? You want some or something?”

“No I’m alright, it’s just that…I didn’t think you smoked…just somewhat in shock, any who! Lets go in since its just us I don’t mind the smell but I don’t know about the customers so go get some perfume and drink something for that cotton mouth alright.” You chuckle at her.

“Yes I will John, thanks for worrying about me hehe today is going to be a good day. Don’t you think so john?”

You put your arms around her shoulders and nod your head, “definitely!” And with that you walk in and begin a long day of hard labor. You walk pass the counter and notice Terezi and Gamzee (who is temporarily filling in for Tavros since he had physical therapy do to a motorcycle accident a while back)  just getting ready to head out. They look at you two and wave at you guys. Aradia heads to the bathroom and you go up front and put you apron on and start taking orders from already irritated customers.  

~~to be continued~~


	2. What the fuck will happen tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hngGGG FEeeeeLZ, sorry for not updating sooner...work and school and cosplay and procrastination and writers block and stuff....idk i dont have this written already so bear with me my pretties ♥/btw it's like 2 am right now as I'm finishing so for any grammar mistakes I am so sorry

“Dave…uh...Dave come on class is over, let’s go”. You open your eyes and squint at the sudden brightness. You are clearly not use to this kind of light seeing how you usually have your dark aviators on. You are Dave strider and you are currently waking up from a nap you were taking in the middle of your calculus lecture. You reach up and bring your shades down to your eyes. You look to your right and see your friend Tavros. He has only been your friend for a short time but you two have gotten really close. But, just not too close. Seeing how his fiancé is a complete psychopath. Speaking of Tavros! He looks like he had something to say. He’s all fidgeting and looking all embarrassed and flustered. It’s dreadfully cute but better safe than sorry.  
“What’s up Tav?” you question him curiously.  
“uhm…w-well I was just going to offer you my notes. S-since you slept thru the whole lesson…uh…which is a shock to me s-since you usually like…uh...calculus and stuff”.  
“Oh yeah that would be great man. Thanks but I just didn’t get much sleep last night. Wait now that I think of it didn’t you have therapy today?”  
“Y-yeah I do, Gamzee’s giving me a lift today. He really thinks t-this whole ‘therapy’ thing will actually work or something….” He pauses and sighs. “I just seem to of have kind of lost hope for walking and-“  
“Tav, just shut up. It will be fine and you will be able to walk again. It may not be today or tomorrow, or years from now but eventually ok. Just promise me not to give up alright, do it for me and that psycho Gamzee. And yourself okay? You’re too cute to be looking all down and shit man. C’mon I’ll treat us to some lunch before your therapy alright”  
He just smiles softly and nods his head. You give him a small smile back and push him towards the cafeteria. You treat him to some really tasty burritos and soda. You two had one more class together which was musical arts. Oh God, music and Tavros were the worst possible combination ever. It was like mixing water and oil. You just can’t. Although you wish you could tell him how bad he really is you just can’t you don’t have the balls in those tight ass pants of yours to tell this tiny little Tavros how horrible he is. It’s not just you! It’s the whole fucking class! No one will! But one thing you can do is help him and that’s what you’ve been doing since the beginning of this year. You set him in his usual spot which is right beside you and begin the lesson.

“Ugh” you groan as you stand up and stretch. You put the guitar and Tav’s electric piano away.  
“Hey Tav, you gotta ride to your therapy today?” He looks at his phone nervously and flinches at the screen. “I-I guess not, uhm Gamzee just cancelled on me. A-Apparently he’s taking my shift at the café today s-so I don’t lose a day.”Just then your phone starts ringing, “Oh! Speaking of the psychopath!”  
You answer the phone and notice Tav looking at you nervously as you start pushing him towards your car. You kind of have the idea of why he’s calling you.  
“Sup?”  
“Hey bro, sorry to call you all of a sudden but…you think you can do this motherfucking brother a favor?”  
“What’s up?”  
“Alright well this motherfucking brother of yours decided to take little fucking Tav’s shift at the coffee place right. So I was hoping you could give that little motherfucker of mine a lift to the fucking-“ he takes a pause, you know he’s smoking at this point. You don’t know if it’s a stogy or a blunt. You really don’t care though. As long as he’s tamed it’s all good. “Appointment he has”.  
“I don’t mind”.  
“Thanks man, I owe this motherfucking brother of mine a nice big ass favor”.  
“For sure, a sesh will be fine”.  
“Alright motherfucker, deal. If you got a chance come by the shop tonight. I’ll be here with Tavbro at 10ish alright?”  
“Yeah, sure see you then. Peace”  
You hang up the phone and put it back in your pocket.  
“Well looks like it’s you and me till your therapy starts.” You tell Tavros  
“Y-Yeah I know, he uhh texted me telling me t-that he was going to a-ask you for a favor...s-sorry Dave”.  
“Hey man, it’s all good! I don’t mind so c’mon, let’s go fuck shit up before you gotta go into that hell hole”. You tell him as you help him off his chair and into your red 2010 Ford F-150’s passenger seat. You then get his chair and load it up to the trunk.  
The two of you had ended up just going to the arcade for an hour since the clinic he was supposed to go to was not that far. You dropped him off soon after you whooped some ass. Then it was back to your small little house you shared with your bro. You use to be so close to your bro back in high school. But as the years went by, he started dating friend’s cousin. He started off by coming home late then drifted to not coming home at all for the weekends. He became more independent and you became lonelier. Sometimes you run into him at home or on the streets but when you do you guys just give yourselves a small nod and just keep doing whatever you guys were doing. You use to love spending time with him and how he would be able to count on you to have the left over pizza in the microwave ready to eat while chilling watching my little pony or one of his animes or something. Oh and even get started on the good ol’ srtifes on the roof top of your old apartments. Your thoughts however are interrupted by a call from Gamzee again.  
“Sup man?”  
“Hello? Tavros? Wow you sound much cooler today than you have in your life!”  
“Oh yeah, sorry I forgot to take off my man pants today so now I’m just stuck with actually having some balls in them.”  
“Hehehe you seem cool and all but the wrong person I had to talk to. Stupid Gamzee doesn’t save his contacts with names; he just leaves the numbers and stuff”.  
“Yeah well if you’re looking for Tav he’s kind of busy. He’s in therapy at the moment”.  
“Oh okay, thanks. Bye bye”  
And with that, you hang up the phone, get off your truck, and walk thru your yard and into your house. It was empty once again. You should be use to this by now but you just cannot seem to adjust to it. The feeling of loneliness strikes you once again. 'Fuck that shit!' You tell yourself before heading to your room to take a quick nap and get over it.

The sound of your iphone wakes you for your slumber. You notice it was Gamzee calling you.  
"Yo"  
"Hey man, just callin to see if you still down for that sesh? You in?"  
"Yeah for sure, what time?"  
"Right now my motherfucking brother!"  
You quickly glance at the clock, its 10:43 P.M  
"Alright, your pad?"  
"No no, over at Tavbro's coffee shop. They were telling me how they just finished construction on these vents in this private room in the back...dude I swear its motherfuckin sick bro. Besides you should really meet Tav's friends...they are really motherfuckin chill man".  
"Yeah alright, I'll head over there in a bit ok see you then. Just send me the address".  
“Alrightskees my motherfucking brother”.  
And with that you sit up from your bed and look at your closet mirror, 'fuck I look like shit...ehh fuck it whatever it’s just a sesh with Gamzee'  
You get up from your bed and go to the bathroom to freshen up a little. Luckily for you, you had a personal bathroom in your room. You brush your teeth and wash your face. You throw on a red hoodie, some skinny Levis with some red shoes and your usual aviators. You spray yourself with some cologne you got from your bro a while back. And with that you are off to meet Gamz and his posy.

As you look for parking space you get a call from Gamzee again.  
"Hello? Is this Dave?"  
You recognize this voice. It’s that kid from earlier.  
"Yes? And No?"  
"Oh...wrong number?"  
"No"  
"Okay? Well I was just calling to let you know that behind the shop is the employ parking and you can park their if you can’t find any"  
"Alright thanks, I'll go check it out”  
You hang up the phone and head straight over to the back.  
As you get off your truck you spot a kid with messy back hair, thick rimmed glasses, and an over sized blue hoodie. You can’t really see his face since he’s not really that close. He's right in front of this back entrance and looks like he's making a phone call.  
Your phone rings once again and you see its Gamzee.  
"Yeah?"  
"Hey David, I was wondering if you were able to find the back entrance?"  
"Yeah shorty, I have...don't you worry your tiny little rump"  
"What? I'm not short! You don’t even know what i look like! So you don’t get to call me short."  
"Heh right, how tall are you exactly then?"  
"Tall enough!"  
"Elf tall?"  
"Shut up!-"  
He hung up the phone and took out a stogie. Just exactly how old is he? He looks like he’s 15 or 16? You walk towards him and stand in front of him.  
"Sup shrimp?"  
Holy shit this little fucker is cute.  
"Shut it David"  
He looks like he’s looking for a lighter so you offer him yours and he blushes as you turn his cigarette on.  
"Thanks" 

"No problem hot stuff, were is the party at?" You say as you take a stogie from his pack and light one up yourself.  
"It’s not really a party, it’s just a jazz bar people like to chill and stuff. But ‘your’ party is in the back room”  
"John, thats my name. John."  
He blushes all cutely and looks down to the ground.  
"Cool"  
You say as you take another puff from your stogie.  
"How old are you anyways?"  
"18, you?"  
"You can never ask a lady for her age you rude little fuck"  
“I think that would actually work if you were actually a lady”  
“Touché, well how old do I look?  
“Hmm, 20?”  
“Nice try kid. Just turned 24”  
“Well, you look younger”  
“Thanks I guess but I think that line works better on the ladies”  
“Oh please” he says as he rolls his eyes. Damn he sure is really fuckin cute. He’s even cuter than little Tav.  
“So, you’re Tav’s age huh?  
"Yeah"  
"How do you know him anyways?"  
"We met online on F.L.A.R.P along with the other owners of this place"  
"Other owners?"  
"Yeah its Tav, Aradia, Terezi, and I…they are friends of ours. How did you meet him?"  
“School.”  
"Hrmm, cool I guess...Should we go inside? It’s pretty chilly out here man."  
"Yeah it is" You inhale the last of your cigarette and toss the small bud to the ground while he does the same. As he leads you in through the back entrance you can’t help but look at his nice rump, it looks so…plush. God you feel like your Bro right now. You look away and notice the slow jazz music in the background. Though you really don’t listen to that, it does sound nice. You come to a full view of the place. It actually looks really humble. It’s pretty packed with tables spread across the floor and the stage being taken over by some decant looking performers. You avert your eyes back to John’s back. He just looks so small and fragile. You both come to a stop in front of a door that reads ‘employs only’. He opens the door and there you see a big red couch with Gamzee, Tavros, and some girl with red glasses and obviously colorblind since her clothes were no were near matching. They were all laughing and having fun. You see Gamzee being a proper gentleman and lighting up the bong for that girl. They are surrounded by beanbag chairs and a big bag of weed on one of them. God, that looks so bomb right now.  
“Hey Strider, come on in and join this motherfuckin sesh man”  
“Alright guys, I’ll be back. I’m just going to go cover Aradia. Thank god Karkat’s here or who knows if you guys could’ve been here ahah…uhm so yeah…I’ll be back”.  
“Alright little man, heheh don’t take too long or I might get lonely”.  
“Pshh, please…I’m sure Gamzee and Tav can keep you company” and with that he shuts the door.  
You walk in and you are offered one of the small pipes from the small table by the couch. You grab a small elephant looking one and pack it up with what seems to be some hybrid mix. As you’re about to light it up you are offered some brown looking stuff from Gamzee.  
“You can’t reject this shit man, its motherfuckin hash bro. Just sprinkle some on that bowl of yours and you’ll be gone…he-honk! Hehe…”  
You take the hash and sprinkle it on your bowl and light that shit up.  
“Oh uhm…D-Dave, this is Terezi. She’s uhh one of the owners of this place.”  
“Sup” you nod your head  
“You smell good, Dolce Gabana?”  
“Yeah”  
“Mmm, you smell so good i just wanna lick you” she says as she licks her lips seductively.  
“Sorry girl, you aint getting this lump without a date” you point at your crotch.  
“Are you asking me out?”  
“Nah, not interested in your species”  
“Really? You don’t look gay? Haha, get it?”  
“No, not really…”  
“Dave, s-shes blind.”  
“Oh, I see”  
“Asshole”  
“My bad girl friend”  
“Hehe, come on guys…no fighting…let’s just chill and get this motherfucking sesh going”  
You pull out your phone and start bumping some sweet tunes.  
“Hey man, thanks for giving Tav that lift to his own little sesh today”  
“Yeah D-Dave, uhh thanks” he says with a cute blush across his face.  
“No problem”  
“Hey Dave, from the looks of it hehe looks like you got a thing for John…or am I wrong?”  
“Well he’s cute I guess…that’s all I can really say about him”  
“Hehehe he is a little on the fruity side, if you know what I mean”  
“Is that so”  
“Mhmm” she nods “But he has had bad experiences and he has a hard time settling down”  
“Well, he seems chill now so I don’t see what the probl-“  
“Pshh, Nah my brother…you don’t motherfucking get it, Johnny boy over there doesn’t want to get hurt right. So what better motherfucking way to avoid the pain than to have so strings attached right? Hehe-honk!”  
“Th-that’s right, I’ve uhh…known J-John for a long time now…and he’s just not the kind of guy you can take advantage of…a-although he may seem uhh cool and all but he can be uhm…pretty cold blooded”.  
“Right, so is this your guises way of telling me to back off your little home boy?”  
“Nah, that’s only for John to decide my motherfucking brother”  
“He’s right, D-Dave”  
“Hehehe I don’t know about you guys, but I’m high as fuck right now. I think I’m gonna take a small nap on this nice smelling couch”. She lays her head on Tav’s legs and knocks out cold.

You really don’t know where the time went. It had all seemed to go so smooth. You were all laughing and having fun, drawing on T.Z’s face and Gamzee coming up on a shit load of biscuits, cookies, and soda from the kitchen. In the end it was only you and Gamzee since Tav and T.Z knocked out on each other. Gamzee was just having a small feelings jam with you and how he had been feeling after Tavs incident.  
You both here two knocks on the door then it opens to a tired looking John and a grumpy looking guy next to him.  
“Hey guys! Works over! How about we get ourselves some drinks?” Says John as he walks by and sits on one of the bean bag chairs next to you.  
“Nah man, were motherfucking good right here. How about you join us in here?”  
“Fuck you Gamzee, I’m taking Terezi home.” Says the grumpy looking guy as he walks towards T.Z.  
“Gamzee help me get her fuck ass in my fucking car. Gog today was so fucking stressful”.  
Gamzee gets up from the couch, starches his long and lean figure and flings T.Z over his shoulder. The little loud guy is helping Tav on to his chair and taking him with him. They all walk out but the little tired looking guy is the only one being loud and complaining.  
“Well…it looks like its me and you for a little while. The others left so I lock up today”, he says.  
“Yep, sure does look like its lonely here now. You come on and take my party out”  
“Oh well. Now if you don’t mind, could you pack a bowl for me please? I’m just really tired and I just need to relax and get shit out of my mi-“ He was interrupted by a call from his phone. “Sorry, let me just take this really quick, “Hey…right now…uhm no I can’t…sorry…okay…yeah…bye…”  
“Do you have to go?”  
“No” He sighs, “you got that bowl ready for me?”  
“Yeah” you hand him the down the piece and your lighter.  
“Thank you so much Mr. Dave, such a gentleman. Swoon.”  
He lights up his bowl and sits back and relaxes.  
“So tell me Dave, how do you stay so handsome?”  
“Lots of plastic surgery and Botox”  
“Right…” he says as he gets up from his seat on the bean bag and walks to you.  
“Scoot your cooch”  
You scoot over a bit and he finds comfort on your bean bag seat and leans his head on your shoulder.  
“You know Dave, some females would kill to be in my place right now”  
“Is that so?”  
“Mhmm” he nuzzles his head onto your neck.  
You turn to face him and come face to face with him.  
“Dave, can I kiss you?”  
“Mhmm” you nod this time.  
He leans in and pecks your lips once, then pulls away to lift your shades to see your eyes. You see his and you see a gleam of joy across his face. You know it’s just the weed talking and taking over him. But right now you don’t even care, not even about the warnings you just got a couple hours ago from people who know this kid, or that he can see your eyes. Right now all you want is him. But you know it’s not right and not the time. He brings his hands to your hair and pulls you into a deeper kiss. He slides his tong across your bottom lip and you gracefully let him have an entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter will have some more johndave (obviously) but with a little more, unffFF(;


End file.
